Harry's Princess
by MiLy Salas
Summary: Harry and Hermione are happily married and about to have a wonderful surprise. Very sweet and tender I promise and it's only one-shot. Enjoy!


Harry's Princess  
By Mily Salas  
The sweetest love story I have ever written. Please read and enjoy!  
  
Harry Potter woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. Something had happened, even though he wasn't quite sure what. He looked around but it was too dark. So dark indeed he could barely see beyond his nose, so he closed his eyes and listened, he listened very carefully for a moment and then all of the sudden he felt something move beside him. Immediately he opened his eyes to look at her. Hermione Potter, his wife, his best friend, his lover; yes, his lover and a wonderful one too. She was pretty wonderful in everything she did though. "Are you all right, sweetie?" he whispered as softly as he could while he gently put strands of her hair behind her ear and kissed her temple lovingly.  
  
"I'm fine, love" she assured him "A little cold perhaps"  
  
"Mione you're trembling" he said concerned as he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her pressing her back against his bare chest as if he was protecting her from the world like he always did and almost immediately he could feel her relax in his embrace.  
  
"Good night, baby" she said softly finding his hand in the dark and taking it to her heart like a teddy bear before kissing him deeply on the mouth and shutting her eyes.  
  
"Good night, princess" he whispered back as he pressed her tighter against him. The last thing he saw before letting sleep came over him were the stars shining intensely in the ceiling. It was just a spell to make it look like the night sky outside, just like in Hogwarts, where they would go the next day.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
It was a windy morning when Hermione felt a pair of sweet lips press hers and a soft moan escaped her mouth as she smiled against his lips. The first thing she saw that morning were those green emerald eyes, she loved so much. "Good morning, sweetheart, time to wake up, we are going to see Dumbledore today, remember?" He lifted her up in his arms to help her to get up but she groaned in protest as she circled her him around him and buried her face in his neck avoiding the light.  
  
"You know I can't remember a time when you haven't got up earlier than me" he said coaxing her with kisses.  
  
"Well, don't get used to it. This is a one-time only"  
  
"It's ok if you want to sleep a bit longer now and then. Besides you know how much I love to snog you in bed, don't you?" he said with a smile "I just want to make sure you are all right"  
  
"You're so cute" she said and gave one full kiss on the mouth "I'm fine really, just a little tired lately but that all"  
  
"Ok then we'll take a bath before going to Hogwarts"  
  
"What exactly do you mean we?" she said looking at him suspiciously but that only made his smile turn into a devilish smirk. Before she could say a word, he carried her to the bathroom without ever stop brushing his lips against her deeply and quickly she started to forget about the world and melt in his arms.  
  
When they reached the bathroom, a large tub full of bubbles was waiting for them. He broke the kiss only for a second to carefully let her stand on the floor and felt so happy when she instantly came back for more. Slowly he began to remove her pajamas after a passionate make out. She just circled her arms around hiss neck to bring his bare chest closer to her body while Harry concentrated on kissing every inch of her skin nice and lazy, especially the spot below her ear, just the way she liked it.  
  
"You know Harry I'm definitely feeling better now" she muttered between moans of pleasure and pressed him tighter against herself.  
  
A huge smile appeared on his face at the sound of her words as he adoringly kissed his way down her body.  
  
"Much better" she sighed and bitted her lower lip with her eyes wide shut, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Eventually they would take their bath and things would go a lot hotter and keener. They took their time to finish their business there and start getting dressed.  
  
Harry put on his beige pants with dark brown shoes while he watched Hermione end her make up in front of the mirror. He kept thinking she totally didn't need it. She was so beautiful and tender and caring that made his heart race. He put on his blue shirt but couldn't take it much longer and walk to her, wrapped her waist with his arms from behind and kissed her cheek. They looked good together. A handsome couple indeed. She turned around and help him button up his shirt. "You smell good" she told him  
  
"You too. What a great bath, huh?"  
  
"Oh yes" she giggled "Amazing. But I know we'll be beyond reasonable late"  
  
"Hey I didn't mean it to last that long. It's totally your fault" he teased her.  
  
Her jaw dropped when she heard him "Honestly I can't believe you just said that"  
  
"Well it's true" he laughed out loud "But don't you worry baby I have it all figured out"  
  
"Really?" she asked not quite sure that was possible "We can't apparate to Hogwarts, you know?"  
  
"Sweetheart" he said stepping closer and rubbing her arms to make her look at him "How can you possibly expect me to forget after you made me read Hogwarts A history, huh? Maybe we can't apparate to Hogwarts but we can apparate to Hogsmade and take one of the secret paths to the castle. We'll be there on time, you'll see"  
  
They looked into each other's eyes intensely for a moment, both of them smiling warmly. Then he reached out to stroke the side of her face and kissed her affectionately on the forehead. "I love you my princess" came the reply not only from his lips but from his heart.  
  
"I love you Harry" she said slowly so he knew she meant every word a well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
The wind whistled through the trees in Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione walked across the field and into the castle where they found professor McGonagall who leaded them to the headmaster's office where she left them after giving them a warm welcome.  
  
"It's so good to see you two" Dumbledore said  
  
"Very good to see you too professor" Harry said content.  
  
"Albus, Harry, please" he said hugging him friendly and did the same with Hermione, only he gave her a kiss on the cheek but then something strange happened. He stayed there still, smiling awkwardly like he was confused about something. Hermione looked into his blue eyes through his half-moon glasses trying to understand what was going on until he finally gestured them to sit down "So tell me, how are you?" he said "I know you just returned from your vacations in Paris."  
  
"Truly Wonderful" Harry said at the memory.  
  
"Yes I can see that" the old headmaster said and chuckled.  
  
The three of them chatted for a long time but what kept Hermione surprised was the way Dumbledore's eyes never left hers. The only thing that changed was his smile, now it was brighter than she had ever seen. It was as if he knew a secret, she thought, but what did he know?  
  
"I have an idea" professor Dumbledore said suddenly "Why don't you two take a walk around the lake. I'm sure Hagrid is anxious to see you. I'll join you in a moment"  
  
The couple made their way down the marble stairs. "What do you think about going to the Room of Requirement later" Harry insinuated taking her hand in his own once they were alone.  
  
"To do what?" she asked taking the hint.  
  
"Whatever we want, I guess" he whispered to her ear  
  
"You never get tired, do you?" she grinned  
  
"You neither" he said and they both laughed.  
  
"We'll see" she said and kissed him "Wait a minute! We forgot our cloaks" she finished reminding herself of the blowing wind outside.  
  
"You're right. I'll get them. Wait right here" he said. It was a long way to the headmaster's office and when he came back no one was there. He looked for her for a moment but she seemed to have disappeared. He started to worry, so he went back to the office.  
  
When he opened the door, McGonagall and Dumbledore were there. Neither of them said a word, just stand there staring at him. "Harry, are you looking for Hermione?" McGonagall broke the silence.  
  
"Where is she" he answered with another question. He couldn't help fearing the worst when it came to his wife.  
  
"She fainted a few moments ago" she said and immediately wished she hadn't done it that way. She had never seen such fear in his eyes. Before she could say anything else, Harry was already running to see her. The only thing that mattered in that moment was to be with her, to be able to protect her and find out what on earth had just happened to the woman he loved.  
  
"Calm down boy!" Harry heard madam Pomfrey say as he reached the door of the hospital wing and breathlessly open his mouth to call for his wife. "She's is quiet well, She is resting before getting up again, just needs to lie down for a while, that's all" she said firmly and then leaded Harry to the stretcher where Hermione was resting into. Harry's heart ached when he saw her.  
  
"What happened to her" he asked, gazing at an apparently fast asleep Hermione. Madam Pomfrey grinned brightly and tried to answer but Hermione just started to wake and Harry immediately lost interest in any possible explanation. He leaned his head closer to Hermione's as he stroked her forehead, praying for her to smile and tell him that she was fine and everything would be ok.  
  
Hermione didn't talk. She was happy, happy that the first thing she saw as she opened her eyes was once again Harry, her Harry. The man that loved her deeply and honestly, now with those charming green ayes wet in tears as he pulled her closed and wrapped his arms around her for a tight hug. She then kissed him on the cheek and whispered to his ear "I'm sorry Harry, I really am, I knew you'd worry" Harry barely paid attention to her; he was too busy thanking God she seemed well. But then he realized he wasn't sure that nothing actually had happened to her. So he started to say, still pressing her against him so they would be close together as he expected to be with her for the rest of his life. "Baby...you scared the hell out of me!" he said giving her a kiss on the mouth before she could say anything. He then continued but this time nervously "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
She then pulled away a bit just to be able to look into his eyes, her hands still rubbing his strong shoulders. "I'm pregnant...W-we are gonna have a baby, Harry" she said, now with tear sliding across her face too  
  
Harry's jaw seriously dropped to the floor. He wasn't able to say a word, his heart stopped beating for what it seemed hours until he finally remember to breath and the tears on his eyes were replaced with a deep expression of truly happiness. Suddenly he began to feel strong, stronger that he had ever felt before and a huge smile started to spread across his face. He lifted her up into his arms and kissed her firmly. "I love you so much!!" he told her, kissing her once more "My God I can't believe this"  
  
Harry then placed her carefully on the stretcher. Suddenly It was too much, he felt himself trembling, he was so happy that he just couldn't take it "Jesus!" he said breathing hardly "I think I need to lie down."  
  
Hermione gave him some space/room next to her and snuggled up against him, rubbing his chest with her hand. "It's scary, isn't it?" she said finding security as Harry started to pull her tighter.  
  
"It's wonderful" he whispered softly to her ear. Their lips met in a very tender kiss as he said those words. It was a beautiful moment for both of them that would never be forgotten.  
  
In the distance Albus Dumbledore stared at the boy and girl he had known for so many years and that now were together for what he believed would be forever.  
  
Author's note: I truly hope you liked one of my first stories. I did my best really. If you liked it or have any commentary, good or bad, PLEASE it's only a minute of your time to make a review I will grandly appreciate. Thank you so much for reading it!!! 


End file.
